First Love
by ButtonUpKitten
Summary: Kate tiene curiosidad por saber quien fue el primer amor de Castle. Y lo que el escritor le cuenta la sorprende mas de lo que ella esperaba. One Shot.


**Pues otro one shot que sale de la nada jajaja, simplemente surgió la idea y_ tuve_ que escribirlo.**

**No es AU, pero en el fic, Castle no es mayor que Beckett, sino que tienen la misma edad.**

**Espero que lo disfruten :)**

* * *

Sus dedos se movían con rapidez sobre el teclado. Le encantaba ese subidón que tenia cada vez que las ideas fluían en su mente como un torrente de agua preparado para estallar, con una afluencia casi mágica.

Sintió la mirada de alguien y desvió la vista. Su esposa que estaba recostada en el sillón, con los codos apoyados en el cuero negro y con un libro en las manos, mientras ambos estaban en el salón, le miraba fijamente.

Él levantó las cejas y ella le sonrió. Sus gafas rojas se veían preciosas en su rostro, y el cabello recogido en un moño desarreglado la hacían ver sumamente adorable.

Él se inclinó en la silla levantando una ceja.

-¿Se puede saber en qué piensa, detective?

Ella apoyó el mentón en su mano mirándolo con la diversión reflejada en sus ojos.

-En nada. En lo mucho que me encanta cuando te sumerges en esa pantalla.

-Pensé que te molestaba cuando le prestaba más atención a mis libros que a ti, según tus palabras.

Ella compuso una mueca adorable con la boca.

-Quizás estaba un poco celosa en ese momento.

-Sabes que no deberías. Ningún libro puede competir con mi esposa.

-Eso dices, pero tienes que ver la forma en la que te brillan los ojos cada vez que escribes.

Él sonrió ampliamente estirándose en la silla.

-Estoy seguro de que me brillan mucho más cuando te miro a ti.

-Quizás…-Suspiró-Continua, no quería interrumpirte-Le dijo luego volviendo la atención a su libro.

-Pregunta.

-¿Qué?-Ella volvió a mirarle.

-Se que quieres preguntarme algo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-La forma en la que tus ojos me miran-Rió-Hemos estado casados durante seis años, Kate, además el par de años que estuvimos juntos y los 4 años en los que…

-Me acosaste…-Finalizó ella y ambos sonrieron. Ella miró distraídamente el libro que tenía en sus manos y luego miró a su marido-Me estaba preguntando, ¿Quién fue tu primer amor? ¿Fue Kyra?

-¿Y eso a que viene?

Ella se encogió de hombro.

-Curiosidad.

Castle la miró divertido.

-No, no fue Kyra. De hecho te sorprenderá si te digo quien fue mi primer amor-Sonrió-Aunque en realidad no recuerdo su nombre…

-¿Por qué eso no me sorprende?

Castle carcajeó.

-Deja que te cuente antes de juzgar a tu marido, Kate-Ella entrecerró los ojos-Yo tenía unos siete años.

La expresión de Kate cambio de inmediato.

-Mi madre me llevó a la pista de hielo en Central Park. Recuerdo perfectamente que faltaban dos días para navidad. En esa época no teníamos mucho ¿sabes?, pero mi madre siempre se encargaba de que Santa me trajera algo-Sonrió con añoranza-Yo estaba muy emocionado porque había pedido una bicicleta, no me importaba que marca fuese o el color, yo solo quería una bicicleta…

* * *

-¡Richard, espera!-Martha gritó viendo como su hijo corría hacia la pista asomándose en el borde. Su pequeño tamaño apenas le permitía ver nada.

-¡Como mola, mamá!, es toda de hielo.

-Así es-Sonrió divertida acercándose a él, casi sin aliento.

Su hijo tenía mucho ímpetu.

-¿Vamos a patinar?-Preguntó entusiasmado con las mejillas sonrojadas por el frio y con un gorro rojo que le tapaba las orejas.

-Iremos, pero antes tenemos que buscar unos patines ¿no crees?

-¡Vale!-Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Martha lo tomó de la mano y se encaminaron a buscar esos patines. Había un stand en el que podía alquilarlos a precios muy económicos. Martha se entretuvo en el mostrador mientras Rick se acercaba de nuevo para mirar a la gente patinar.

Estaba encantado, nunca había visto tanta gente patinando, algunos de manera experta, muchos otros entre risas y con pasos pocos coordinados que le hacían sonreír.

-¡Venga!-Una voz le hizo girar la vista. Una niña de pelo castaño y unas orejeras rosas reía a carcajadas viendo como su padre intentaba patinar.

Ella parecía más experta, aunque le costaba un poco. Su padre sin embargo no podía dar dos pasos sin tambalearse.

-¡Tienes que deslizarte!-Gritó de nuevo la niña sonriendo.

Era una niña muy bonita, pensó Rick. Sus amigos siempre decían que las niñas eran aburridas y siempre estaban llorando. Pero Rick las encontraba interesantes por alguna razón. Tenía que aceptar que a veces si se quejaban demasiado, pero esa niña no parecía quejarse. Parecía muy divertida además.

-¿Richard?-Su madre lo interrumpió y él se giró para encontrarla con un par de patines en sus manos.

-¿Y los tuyos?

-Oh no, querido, ya sabes que yo no sé patinar-Rió-Pero te veré desde aquí, seguro te divertirás mucho.

Richard se encogió de hombros y dejó que su madre le pusiera los patines y se quedara con sus botas.

Entró en la pista y notó que no era tan fácil como él pensaba.

-Venga, cariño-Le animó Martha-Intente no caerte-Rió.

Él se balanceó con sus manos e intentó impulsarse pero su trasero quedó estampado en el hielo.

-Lo estás haciendo mal-Una vocecilla familiar se acercó a él. La niña que había visto antes le sonrió-Tienes que abrir más las piernas. Mi madre es muy buena patinando, ella me enseñó-Le explicó con suficiencia.

Rick se puso de pie como pudo. La niña lo rodeó patinando a su alrededor.

-Pon los brazos así-Dijo ella estirando completamente los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo-Y luego mantén la mirada fija en un punto mientras te impulsas hacia delante.

Rick la obedeció con el ceño fruncido. Estiró los brazos y se impulsó. Al principio se tambaleó, pero luego e increíblemente funcionó, no volvió a caerse.

-¡Lo hice!-Dijo emocionado, pero en cuanto bajó los brazos volvió a caerse.

Escuchó la risa melodiosa de ella y se sonrojó.

Pero cuando levantó la vista, la sonrisa de ella le hizo sonreír.

-Está bien. La primera vez es difícil-Le dijo ella-Mi primera vez fue el año pasado. Pero he practicado y ahora lo hago mejor.

Él volvió a colocarse de pie y ella se acercó a él.

-Cuando te impulses intenta doblar un poco las rodillas. Seguro practicando lo lograrás.

Él asintió y siguió practicando hasta que pudo mantener un poco más el equilibrio.

La niña le tendió la mano enguantada y ambos chocaron las palmas.

-Gracias-Le dijo Castle emocionado.

-No es nada, ha sido divertido-Sonrió-¿Quieres jugar a las carreras?

-Me ganarías seguro.

-Venga, te doy ventaja.

Rick sonrió acepto.

Se pusieron en posición y la niña dejo que él se adelantara. Luego se movió patinando, y lo alcanzó en cuestión de segundos pues los movimientos de él aun eran bastante desgarbados.

Llegaron hasta el borde y ella levantó ambas manos.

-¡Gané!-Dijo triunfante.

-No se vale, tú sabes patinar mejor-Dijo Rick sin aliento y algo ofuscado.

-Mi madre dice que nunca pierdes si lo intentas.

-Tu madre suena genial. Aunque no entiendo lo que quiere decir.

-Quiere decir que tienes que intentarlo aunque no ganes-Le explicó seria- Y si lo es, es genial.

-La mía también lo es, ¿Y cuál es el punto de jugar a algo si no vas a ganar?-Ella se encogió de hombros-¿Qué pediste para navidad?

-Una bicicleta.

-¡Yo también!

Ambos sonrieron.

La niña miró hacia una pareja que la estaba saludando.

-Tengo que irme-Dijo algo desilusionada-Sigue practicando y seguro pronto podrás ganarme una carrera.

Lo besó en la mejilla y Rick se sorprendió, sonrojándose mucho.

Ella comenzó a alejarse mientras él se acariciaba la mejilla.

-Oye…-La llamó y ella le miró.

-¿Vendrás mañana?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y tú?

-Puede ser.

-A lo mejor te vea por ahí.

Él asintió y ella se fue hasta llegar a donde sus padres la esperaban.

* * *

-Y nunca mas volví a verle…-Sonrió Castle-Ella fue mi primer amor-Finalizó la historia.

-Castle…-Kate que había estado recostada se sentó en el sofá con las piernas encogidas-Creo que…creo que esa niña era yo.

Ambos se miraron entre asombrados y emocionados.

-¿Me estás vacilando?

-No, claro que no-Rió-De hecho recuerdo que ese día mi madre no estaba patinando conmigo porque no se sentía bien. Sin embargo, insistió en acompañarnos a mi padre y a mí y vernos patinar. A ella le encantaba ir a la pista de Central Park.

-Vaya…

-Y recuerdo ayudar a un niño a patinar…dios, ¿eras tú?-Dijo emocionada-De camino a casa le conté a mis padres lo emocionante que había sido conocer a alguien en la pista y ayudarle a patinar-Rió divertida-Además le dije a mi madre que el niño era mono-Castle no lo podía creer-Recuerdo que tenias un gorro rojo.

-Y tu unas orejeras rosas.

-Fueron un regalo de mi tía Theresa en mi cumpleaños-Sonrió.

-Oh Kate…

Ella rió a carcajadas.

-Lo sé, ¿Qué extraño verdad?

-¿Extraño?, no. Mágico-Dijo y Kate se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Entonces fui tu primera amor?

-El primero y el último-Ella se puso de pie riendo y se acerco a él, dejando el portátil de lado y sentándose en su regazo.

-Yo también creo que es mágico-Sonrió acercando su rostro al de su marido, besándolo con una dulzura infinita.

Él sonrió acariciando los labios de ella con su pulgar.

-¿Sabes lo que esto significa?-Ella le miró expectante-Que me debes una carrera de revancha.

-Cuando quieras, guapo.

Kate rió cuando Castle se puso de pie cogiéndola en brazos y la depositó en el sofá haciéndole cosquillas.

-¿Sabes lo que quiero?-Le preguntó luego mirándola con adoración.

-¿Qué?

-Pasar el resto de mi vida contigo-Dijo y acercó de nuevo sus labios a los de Kate.

-¡Mami!-Un huracán de cabello castaño y ojos azules entró interrumpiendo el momento.

Habían estado tan sumidos el uno en el otro, que no escucharon la puerta abrirse.

Castle se apartó de Kate y esta abrió los brazos para recibir a la pequeña Zoey de cinco años.

-Hey, preciosa, ¿Qué tal estuvo el cine?

-¡Genial!, había un oso enorme y comí muchas chuches y en la peli cantaban mucho y…-La niña continuó hablando y Castle la miró con una mueca y carraspeó interrumpiéndola.

-¿Para papá no hay beso?

-Oh-Ella se acercó y se abrazó a su cuello haciéndolo reír.

Martha y Alexis se acercaron sonrientes.

-Espero que se haya portado bien-Les dijo Kate.

-Ya sabéis que es un amor-Rió Martha.

Kate se llevó a la niña que no paraba de contarle la película, a la cocina y Alexis las siguió, ya que Zoey parecía interesada en que su hermana mayor apoyara sus relatos.

-Mamá, ¿recuerdas esa niña que conocí en Central Park?-Le preguntó Castle a Martha cuando estuvieron solos.

-¿Qué niña?

-La de las orejeras rosas.

-Oh, de la que no dejaste de hablar en una semana-Rió.

Él sonrió.

-No vas a creerte quien es.


End file.
